


Zero Tolerance

by Amanda_Pandaa



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Harry Styles - Freeform, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Pandaa/pseuds/Amanda_Pandaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I have zero tolerance for your bullshit and your causing a lot of it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy walks & suspicious train rides

Blake's Pov

Walking down the crisp streets of New York, I held my jacket tighter. The fall took the temptures down causing the winds to speed up blowing my dark brown hair behind like a curtain with every step I took; the sun peeked through the clouds above, sending rays of light down. I loved weather like this it was always beautiful. The natural green leaves turn into shades of oranges and reds, I walked through the entrance of central park seeing even more of the beautiful scenery. ' This is the perfect place to start taking my photos for my shop', my subconscious said in my head and I smiled to myself. I own this shop filled with photos that people like to put in their houses and I take professional pictures. I put my hand into the pocket of my jacket taking out my camera and taking shots of the shower of orange and red leaves falling to the ground. 

Once I took a few more pictures, I left the park and made my way back to the train station. Descending down the flight of stairs I pulled my metro card out of my back pocket, swiping it on the machine and hearing the beep letting me know I could go through the turn style. The station was empty, which was weird for a weekend; who wouldn't want to be out on beautiful Saturday, I looked at the sign on the ceiling.

" The next 2 train will be arriving in 5 minutes.", the animated voice said and I rolled my eyes at it. I've lived in Brooklyn all my life and still can't stand that stupid thing. Sighing to myself, I looked on the platform seeing seats a few feet away; making my way to it my footsteps of my sneakers hitting the pavement being the only sound I heard as I took a seat. Stretching my legs and crossing at the ankles, I waited to hear the familiar screech of the train to pull into the station. As I waited I heard the sound of foot steps but they sounded faded, I looked up to see the crates above my head, they showed the bottom of people's feet as they walked on the side walks above. The foot steps stopped and I brushed it off, seconds later I heard someone cough and I looked across the station on the other side to see a boy with a beanie on and sunglasses on. He wore a leather jacket with black jeans and combat boots, he was sitting in the same position I was in; we stared at each other for a couple of minutes until I got distracted by the screeching of a train that was an express, and didn't stop at our stop, it went pass not stopping. I watched as all the cars of the train pass by, sending a slight breeze to move my hair back and right back into place; once the train was gone I looked over across the station to see that the boy was gone and I was alone again. 

'Oh well', I thought to myself again. Standing to see the light of the number 2 train come into the station.

" The number 2 train has pulled up to the station."

" No shit.", I mumbled to myself as the doors open and people came out of the car of the train, once no one came out of the car I stepped in and took a seat.

" Please stand clear of the closing doors.", the voice said coming from the train and the ding sound came on, the doors started to close and right before it closed someone came running in. I had my gaze on the ground as the train started to move, I moved my eyes up when I felt someone sit on my side; shifting to give the person space I looked at the person next to me for a quick second and saw it was the same boy that was sitting across the station making me hold my gaze with him longer than I had planned . He held a smirk on his lips as he looked at me, I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from him.

This was going to be a long train ride back to Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2: Flick offs & pleasant texts

Blake's Pov

A raspy chuckle escaped the mysterious boy with the beanie red plump lips, making me glance at him from a side point of view cocking an eye brow as well. ' What the fuck is he chuckling at?', my subconscious asked. I mentally shrugged not wanting to know what was going through this kids head, he looked about 19 years old maybe 20. Soon I heard the sound of the speakers start up.

" Next stop is Borough Hall.", the animated voice of the train said

Sometimes that animated voice helps me out, and right now escaping this creep would be a giant help out. My hot skin of my fingers came in contact with the cool metal of the pole as I used it to pull myself up and stand in front of the door.

" Leaving so soon already?", a husky deep voice said my eyes flickered to the mysterious boy and I narrowed my eyes at him, this guy has no manors what so ever. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, turning my attention on the door as the train pulled up to the platform seeing the signs that read ' Borough Hall' on the columns in the station. As the train came to a stop the husky voice was heard through my ears again.

" See you soon stranger."

As I walked out the door I stuck up my middle finger to him, walking away toward the stairs leading to the streets of Brooklyn. Pushing my way through the busy streets of Brooklyn, I saw numerous amount of teenagers making their way to the movie theater to that was near my house. Their were more white puffy clouds in the sky as I walked the sidewalks my mind wondered to the boy in the train, the way he brought himself was hot but he seemed desperate if he ran from the other side of the platform to the one I was on maybe he was on the wrong platform I don't know. I also think he probably was the cocky type who thought they could have any girl in their bed with a snap of his fingers. I chuckled to myself thinking about that, I need to stop thinking about this person. Shaking my head slightly I tried to clear my mind as I walked up the steps to my house, pushing the key through the hole I turned it, hearing the click that the door was now unlocked; pushing it open I dragged my feet backwards on the mat taking dirt of the bottom of my sneakers. Slipping them off my feet, I threw them next to the others that I had there, I always had a love for sneakers even as a child. The sound of clicking was heard and a smile immediately reached my mouth.

" Rollo!", I exclaimed as I bent my knees to my husky dog's level. I've had this dog since it was a little pup it's black fur was felt under my skin as I ran my fingers by it's ear. He leaned into my touch his tongue wiped over my cheek, I laughed turning my face away to make sure his saliva didn't reach my lips. Standing up I snapped my fingers and letting Rollo know to follow me so that I could give him his lunch.

" Hello.", I said answering my phone, hearing Change Your Life by Iggy Azuela blare throughout my living room. I didn't check the caller ID as I picked up I was to into my book " To Kill A Mocking Bird", putting the phone directly to my ear all I heard was heavy breathing.

" Hello?", I said again taking the phone away from my ear touching the screen with the pad of my thumb, the screen showed me an unknown number. I stared at the screen in confusion, a frown made it's way to my face as I hung up the phone putting it down on the couch. I stood up stretching my arms over my head hearing the crack of my bones. I picked up the phone slipping it into my back pocket of my jeans I made my way upstairs to my room to get ready for bed; I was extremely tired and just wanted to feel the cool sheets on my hot skin to cool it down. I changed into a tank top and shorts, I took the phone out of my pocket before stuffing my clothes into my hamper that was slightly overflowing. I set the phone on it's charger and pulled the covers off the bed slipping in, sighing as I got comfortable in them. My eye lids slowly closed but popped back open when I heard the 'Zapp' come from my phone, alerting me I had a text message. Sucking my teeth, I picked up the phone unlocking the screen and looking at the text.

" What the hell.", I whispered to myself as I read the text message.

Don't ignore me, sweetheart, or else I'll find you. And make sure you pay attention.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected news & visits

Blake's Pov

My eyes popped open at the sound of my alarm and I groaned grabbing my phone dismissing the annoying alarm, I let my back arch off the bed as I stretched letting out a slight yelp noise escape my mouth. Getting up I dragged myself to the bathroom to start my process of getting ready for work, once I turned on the shower to the right temperature I took off my pjs and stepped in. I grabbed the soap and started to wash my body, as I did so my thoughts ran to the text message that I received last night; whoever it was is a sick person who is playing with people's minds and screwing up their heads. Shaking my head I got out of the shower and wrapped my self in my towel making my way to my room to get dressed.

I walked to the living room in a grey sweater. blue jeans, my black uggs with the bows in the back. I turned on the tv as I grabbed my jean jacket with the hoodie attached, to it. ( A/N: her outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=102599535 )

" Breaking news this morning, another drive by happened early this morning. It is reported that gang violence has increased over the pass month.", the news reporter said and I rolled my eyes. All this gang shit is stupid, my mother and father both were part of that stuff before they had me and tried to keep me away from it. But I am just as violent as they were when they were my age, I smirked at that thought of my parents I miss them; they live in New Jersey and I stayed in Brooklyn because I love it here. I switched the Tv off as I grabbed my keys and purse double checking to see that I put food in Rollo's bowl and fresh water, nothing that can catch on fire is on. After everything was good I left my house locking it behind me, and started to walk toward Court street which was only a few blocks away from where I live, it was roughly 8:30 so no one was outside the only noise heard was the slight howl of the wind and the chirping of the early birds nesting in the trees I pass by, and any passing car that drove passed me. I walked for a few more minutes and saw the sign of my shop ' Quick Photo Spot', taking the keys out of my purse I put it through the pad lock and push the gray metal gate up so I could get to the door, once I unlocked the door, turned on the lights and saw all the photo's hanging from the ceiling and frames lined up on the shelves; I closed the door behind me and made my way to my office where I keep my stuff, it had a dark wood desk and in the corner of the room was a dark room where I do the photos. I had pictures of my friends and family around the room and a coat rack behind the door. Hanging my purse and jacket up I made my way to the front of the store and flipped the sign from close to open.

I was making sure everything was in order when the bell that hung above the door ring and I looked around the shelve to see who it was, I turned to see my friend Nyasia. She was looking at the pictures I took in central park, she has brown skin and short hair that reached her shoulders, she had round eyes and was tall but had a good figure. We've been friends since the second grade.

" Hey Ny-Ny.", I said as I made my way over to her giving her a hug and she smiled at me.

" Hey blakes, I love the new photo's.", she said. Her voice was really soft when she wanted it to be but most of the time she is very loud and crazy. I looked at her quizzically wondering why she wasn't her usual loud self, looking at my watch it was already 11 and usually by this time she is hyperactive.

" Nyasia.", I started as I looked at her but she didn't meet my gaze," What's wrong? Is it Desmond again?", I asked while studying her face. She started to shake her knees back and forth and bit her lip, and I immediately knew what was happening. Her boyfriend and her have been going through a rough patch and it's not getting better. I pulled my best friend into an embrace and she squeezed me as she cried into my shoulder, I rubbed her back as she cried hoping to soothe her. She lifted her head and brought her fingers to her cheeks wiping the tears away, I gave her a small smile and she returned it.

" Let's go get some food, I know that'll cheer you up.", I said and she smiled wider. She loves food to no extent, and she can eat so much and never gain a single pound. I held up my index finger as I made my way to my to the back of the store where the inventory was.

" Ross! I'll be back I'm off for lunch.", I stated and my black haired friend popped his head around a stack of boxes. He nodded and I smiled at him, he returned the gesture and went back to work.

" Can you please get me something from Star Bucks?", his rough voiced asked and I mentally rolled my eyes. He is addicted to Star Bucks'.

" Sure.", I said and I made my way to the front of the store to see Nyasia waiting outside already. I walked outside, feeling the wind on my face as soon as I stepped outside it moved my hair out of my face as we walked to get some food.

" So was he cute?", she asked as she took a bite out of her muffin and I rolled my eyes. I was telling her about the boy I saw in the train station and how he was being creepy. I thought about her question for little, the boy was definitely cute.

" Yes b-"

" He was cute and you stuck up the middle finger at him and didn't get no number!", she cut me off practically screaming and I hid my face in my hand as I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes. After I composed myself I grabbed a tissue and put it to the corners of my eyes to not smudge my make-up.

" You just love to make me mad.", she said and I knew she was joking because of the goofy smile on her face. I nodded and took a sip of my vanilla bean Frappuccino. Nyasia shook her head at me and crumpled up her bag and stood up, I followed suite and threw away my trash. We were making our way to the door and I groaned.

" What?", she asked and I threw my head back in annoyance feeling my hair fall off my shoulders and down my back.

" I have to get Ross's stuff from here so I'll see you later.", I said giving her a quick hug I returned back to the line but bumped shoulders with someone on the way their.

" I'm sorry.", I said and the person I bumped into didn't say anything and continued to walk away.

" Asshole!", I muttered to myself as I made my way back to the cashier counter putting in Ross's order.

 

It was going on 5 now and I had about an hour left of work, a few costumers came in and bought some frames. I now had my sleeves rolled to my elbows and my hair tied into a bun on my head, it was starting to get warm in the store and I didn't want to start to sweat. I was on my knees fixing items in the glass container that near the register when I heard the bell ring letting me know that the door opened, looking over my shoulder my eyes widen when I saw who was at the door.

The boy with beanie.


	4. Chapter 4:

Blake's Pov

I jumped up quickly, fumbling the glass item I had in my hand as he watched me smirking probably enjoying me struggle. After I set the item down I turned to him saw he was looking at the pictures I recently took in Central Park, I cleared my throat and pulled on the hem of my shirt feeling some what self conscious under his gaze.

" Can I help you with something?", I asked and he looked over his shoulder turning towards me.

" Yeah, I wanted to see the type of frames you have.", he said his voice was still husky as I remembered from our first encounter and I hope he doesn't remember. I swallowed.

" Sure, follow me.", I said and I walked around the counter to leading the boy to the shelves that were two shelves away. I felt his stare from under his Ray bans on my ass, feeling even self conscious I put my hands in my back pocket of my jeans as I turned the corner to show him the shelves with different shapes and sizes of frames we have. I heard him chuckle and I looked at him, he removed his glasses and I felt my breathe catch in my throat as I looked into his deep green eyes; they were dark and seemed almost... Dangerous. I blinked and looked at the shelves of frames trying to calm myself as I felt my cheeks heat up and my body as well. 

" Are you looking for a specific type of frame or size?", I asked daring myself to look at his well sculptured face. He bit his lip and moved his gaze over the various frames.

" Not so big but not so small, not a circle.", he said while looking at a circular frame, I nodded and went around his back walking to the edge of the shelf and picked up a frame that was rectangle with dark wood and was a good size that he was describing. I put a smile on my face and handed it to him, he looked at it and smiled showing off a dimple on the left cheek.

" This is good, ok I'll take this one.", he stated and I nodded holding my hand out to take the frame back but he looked at me with narrowed eyes and I raised an eye brow at him.

" I was going to wrap it so it doesn't break on your way... wherever you go.", I stated and he put the frame in my hands, it took every ounce in my body to snatch it rudely out of his hands. I walked back to the front counter and opened the cabinet that was their pulling out the roll of plastic bubble wrap and tissue paper. I wrapped the frame in tissue paper first and then with the bubble wrap, I put a strip of scotch tape to make sure it didn't come off and I put it in a bag. Ringing the item up in the cash register I looked up seeing him put his sunglasses back on concealing his green eyes from the world behind black tinted shades. I looked at the price of the frame then looked at him.

" Your total is $19.35.", I said and he pulled out a leather wallet taking out his credit card and swiping it on the machine for cards and signing his signature. He took the bag off the counter and we stared at each other. I took a breathe and tapped my fingers on the counter studying his face awkwardly.

" What?", I questioned and he smirked turning his head to look out side and then back at me.

" You don't remember me?", he asked and I pretended to play dumb.

" Are you the boy from the train, the creep who said See you soon stranger ?", I asked while pointing at him, my voice turning serious once I finished the sentence and I narrowed my eyes at him. He clocked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and his jaw clenched.

" So that's how you remember me? I remember you as the pretty girl who stuck her middle finger at me.", he stated putting his hands on the counter leaning in slightly and I did the same.

" That's exactly how I remember and I'm me doing it again while your leave right now.", I stated and put a fake smile upon my lips making him mad. He huffed and made his way to the door, he opened it but didn't leave he looked over his shoulder straight at me.

" Make sure to remember to watch your back, because I might just be around the corner sweet heart.", he said and walked out the store. My face paled and I watch as he disappeared from my line of sight. I sighed pitching the bridge of my nose trying to control my self and not let my mind over think what he meant. I opened my eyes and looked at my phone and saw that it was close to 6, walking up to the window I flipped the sign to close; and started making my way to the back to retrieve my stuff.

" I'll see you on soon, Ross.", I announced after locking up the store and making my way to my house. He pulled his hat over his head and looked at me making me stop in my tracks.

" Do you want me to drive you home?", he asked and I smiled at his politeness but shook my head.

" It's alright, I don't mind walking by myself but thanks for the offer.", I said and he smiled giving me a nod before turning and walking towards his car. I turned and started to walk home, taking out my phone from my purse and my headphones moving my thumb over the list of songs I had, I hit shuffle and soon ' In For the Kill' by Skrillex filled my ears. I walked to the beat and passed by people with brief cases and coats who were making their way home from a busy day's of work. I was getting closer to my house when I felt eyes on me, glancing behind me I saw a double parked car on the side of the street behind me; it's windows were tinted and the car was black, an SUV actually. It's rims gleamed from the lights of passing cars on the other side of the street. I turned around and picked up my pace, reaching my house faster and going up the steps in a matter of seconds. I looked through my purse to trying to find my keys but I couldn't find them, I sat on the cold concrete of my steps taking out my head phones and stuffing it in my pocket as I searched for my keys frantically. I heard someone clear their throat and I paused my searching looking up to see the boy from the store with my keys hanging by it's ring on his index finger.

" Looking for something."


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting The Creeper

Blake's Pov

I stared him in pure shock, how the hell did he get my keys, standing up from my place on the stairs I stomped down the steps, snatching my keys from his hands and putting them in my pocket. He smirked at me and my palm was itching to take the smirk off his face.

" Aren't you going to thank me?", he questioned leaning into me slightly and I backed away from him. Moving my neck at a farther angle so his face wasn't so close to me.

" How did you get them?", I asked instead and I crossed my arms over my chest shifting my weight onto one foot. He took off his glasses holding the legs of the frames in between his fingers, he narrowed his eyes at me and I did the same to him.

" You dropped them on the floor.", he said and I looked at him quizzically raising an eyebrow.

" How did you know I dropped them, huh?", I questioned and he continued to stare into my brown orbs. Wind blew between us making my hair shift to the side into my face and flicked it away.

" I saw you drop them on my way to my car.", he stated and I sucked my teeth rolling my eyes.

" Oh please, so you were stocking me while I was walking home. Your a fucking creep.", I said anger clear in my voice as it started to raise with each word I said. His eye brows arched down and his nostrils flared.

" How am I fucking creep, I was being nice to you to stupid bitch you could at least say thank you.", he said back with just as much anger and I raise my hand to smack him across his face but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it around my back, kneeing the back of my legs, my knees fell to the concrete under our feet and I hissed in pain and I felt a tingling sensation in my legs.

" Listen, you don't know me. I COULD END YOU in a split second. Your lucky I choose you.", he snarled.

I felt tears come to my eyes but I blinked them away when I realize what he said.

" What the hell do you mean you choose me. You don't own me dick shit!", I screamed and he bent my wrist further leaning his mouth near my ear. I felt his warm breathe on my skin and I flinched a little and I yelped out when he shifted my wrist again.

" I mean I'm going to make you mine soon, so you better be ready.", he said and he let go of my wrist and I immediately cradled it in my arms, getting up from the floor. I glared at him and he smirked putting on his sun glasses, he made his way back to the car and I watch him do so; I started to feel water fall on my body as he drove off in his car out of sight. Sighing I climbed up the steps and picking up my purse I opened the door to my house and slammed the door behind me.

Lightning flashed outside as I walked up to the fridge pulling the door open the light bulb gave me light to see what food I had to make dinner and I realized that I didn't have any and that I had order something; reaching for the house phone I started to press the numbers for the Chinese store but when I put the phone to my ear I heard static, hanging up the phone I tried with my cell phone but it didn't work either. Groaning I grabbed my jacket and an umbrella with my keys in my pocket and wallet going towards the door.

" Be back Rollo stay off the couch.", I ordered my dog who was sitting near the front door. I opened the door to be met with strong winds and pouring rain, opening up my umbrella I put it over my head and started to make my way to the store. Thunder cracked above my head and leaves were flying everywhere, I picked up the pace but then I heard foot steps behind me glancing behind me I saw a figure walking in the distance with a hood on. Turning around I started to walk faster trying to reach down the block and around the corner to the store but it seemed longer than usual with this storm; a gust of wind blew and my umbrella was removed from my hands and I frantically tried reaching for it but it was already gone, when I looked down the block I saw the figure closer and it started running towards me, I gasped and turned around running as well feeling the rain hit my skin as I turned a corner. Realizing it was a dark dead end, looking behind me I saw the figure standing right behind me, I put my hands up and backed up slowly.

" What do you want?!", I screamed over the thunder and the figure let out a chuckle. My eyes widen as the sound filled my ears I knew that voice.

" I told you I wanted you.", he stated and I narrowed my eyes at him shaking my head.

" If you had listened to me, I told you that your a creep.", I stated and he ran towards me tackling me to the floor before I could move. I fell to the wet ground my head colliding with the cement making my vision blur, my hands immediately flew up pushing the boy off my body. I grabbed his face and punched him in the cheek causing him to lose his grip on me, I flipped over on to my stomach starting to crawl away but his hands clasped around my ankle pulling me back under him, I used my other foot and killed him in the jaw but he grabbed it and pulled harder making me stationed right under him. I raised my fist to punch him again but he grabbed my wrist in his hands and put them over my head, he smacked me across the face making it snap to the right and I tasted blood in my mouth. I whimpered as his grip tighten on my wrist that were above my head as he hovered over me, I thrashed my legs trying to remove his body from mine but all efforts failed and I let my head fall to the ground letting the water that fell the grey heaven above hit my face.

" Give up while you still have a chance.", he said with a evil smirk on his face. My brown eyes widen as I watch him bring his clench fist back and sent it colliding into my face causing blood to pour into my mouth as it sent me into the darkness that he called His World.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking & Escaping

Blake's Pov

I felt cold metal on my hot skin as I came back into my senses, my eye lids covered my brown orbs from seeing anything. Wanting to bend my sore muscles I pulled my leg up so that it was bent but it didn't move as I wanted it to, I forced the skin of my eye lids to open and I was met with a bright light above my head making me turn my face away from the light and blink away the dark spots out of my line of sight, once most of it disappeared I turned my head back to see that I was in a grey room with water stained walls and moldy corners, I cringed at the sight. The more I turned my head the more the sound of the clanking of metal filled my ears, I lifted my head to see my wrist cuffed together above my head and then my eyes traveled down my body to see my ankle was chained to the iron of the bed post as well.

' Where the hell am I?', my subconscious asked and I mentally shrugged not knowing myself. All my memory gave was going back to the store in the rain and now I'm chained to a bed like some time of creepy adult movie. I heard the sound of a bolted lock being opened and I turned my head to the left automatically narrowing my eyes at the figure I saw standing in the light. It was the boy from the store with the sunglasses, he came towards the bed and sat on the edge near my leg that was chained.

" Hello Blake.", his husky deep voice said and I cringed at the thought of me thinking that was hot. I stared at him.

" How do you know my name?", I asked in a stern tone but it came out faltered for my throat was extremely dry. He smirked at me and put his hand on my leg, I flinched from his touch but he made his grip harder moving up to my thigh; I kicked my leg out to get him to loose his grip but it just tighten and I cringed as he squeezed my muscles in my leg.

" I know a lot of things, sweet heart.", he said and his green eyes watched me and then moved down to where his hand was, he smirked evilly getting up from the bed. I watched his every move as he walked around the bed to a little drawer that I didn't notice was there pulling out a set of keys, making me feel a tiny set of relief in my body but it disappeared just as shortly as it had came. He put his knee on my ankle that wasn't tied down by a chain and grabbed the other putting the key in to the lock twisting and shaking it till it unlocked and released my ankle; he then straddled my body leaning over my head to unlock my ankles, as he leaned over me I was able to see into his shirt and I saw tattoos of birds on his defined chest and something else further down his torso that I couldn't make out. As I heard the click of the chains my arms fell limply by my head and I sighed in relief, the blood was started to loose circulation causing my arms to start to feel numb; he threw the keys on the dresser and they clanked loudly throughout the room, I looked up at him seeing he was still leaning over my body, I looked at him and then at my body then back at him.

" Mind getting the fuck off.", I said and he chuckled. Darkly.

" You have a mouth on you sweet heart, better watch it."

" Obviously I have a mouth, I'm fucking human aren't I. Get the fuck off of me!!", I yelled and put my hands on his shoulders going to push him off but he didn't budge. His strength overpowered mine.

" You obviously don't know what I could do to you if you try to pull anything do you?", he questioned and I was about to say something when I felt him grab both my wrist in his hand and move his other hand towards my pants.

" W-Wait, What are y-you d-doing, Stop!", I yelled as he unbutton my jeans and tried to put his hand further down the front to my privates. I kept thrashing around preventing him from going any further and he put more of his weight on my legs as he put his hands through the front and down my underwear. I tried to move from under him, grunting in the process and yelping as I felt his cool flesh touch my entrance and I screamed for help hoping someone would hear my cries as they echoed through the room. He pushed his finger through my entrance and I froze gasping in pain as it started to burn and feel numb from being forcedly stretched by his cool finger. He pushed it as far as it could go and I screamed shaking my head from side to side as he started to thrust his finger in and out.

" Your extremely tight, sweet heart, don't get enough action in your life?", he questioned and I gather saliva in my mouth shooting it out of my mouth so it landed on his face. He removed his hands from my vagina and I cringed as he pulled it out fast, wiping the spit from his face he brought his hand back and slapped me across the face, making my head snap to the right. A gasp fell for my lips as I clenched my jaw, when I moved my eyes back to him I glared at him and he glared back.

" Don't ever do that again, or else something else is going to go through your vagina and it won't be my fucking finger.", he threaten and I continued to glare at him. His weight started to decrease on my body and right he was sitting back up I pushed him over the other end of the bed and got off the bed. Just as he was standing up and ran out the room, I turned the corner and ran past several closed doors touching each one to see they were already locked. I turned the corner again seeing stairs and I bolted for them skipping a few on the way down almost falling but I kept going, I heard the pounding of his feet as he chased me. I was looking around the hallway and found a door right across the hall from the stairs, I ran to it and grabbed the knob twisting it to see if it would open and when it did I closed it right behind me and locked it. When I turned around I saw I was in a bedroom with a king size bed covered with black sheets and was covered with carpet on the floor, my eyes moved to a window and I ran towards it grabbing the edges of the window I pulled up but it didn't move it was locked. I looked around the room for another escape but I didn't find anything my breathing was starting to become fast as panic set into my body. I looked on top of the bed and saw a white tee shirt on the bed, I grabbed it and wrapped it around my hand walking up to the window I made sure it was tight. Pulling my hand back my arm back and sent it with full strength into the glass of the window making it crack, smirking at myself I punched it again and my fist went through it I moved my hand around the glass to break extra pieces and removed the shirt that was stained with red from glass going through the fabric and into my hand. Right as I grabbed the ledge of the window to pull myself up. The door was pounded upon by him.


	7. Chapter 7: Freedom Fighter

Blake's Pov

I stared at the door as fear ran throughout my body to my very core, I heard the rattling of the door knob as a great amount of force was thrown at the door. Not wasting another moment I pushed myself up, sliding one leg through the brown glass of the window; the wooden door broke off of it's hinges as I slid the other leg through the window the sound startled me and I felt glass penetrate my skin as I jumped out of the window landing on the ground on the leg with the glass inside. I hissed in pain as I pushed myself to my feet and ran for my life, the house was near the bridge in the bad part of New York as I ran down the street I saw graffiti written walls with Crip and Blood gang symbols on them marking it's territory. I pressed my hand to my thigh trying to put pressure on the wound as it leaked blood with every step I took, I started to feel numbness in the leg and I turned into an alley way hiding behind a dumpster; I tried to calm my breathing as I heard foot steps approaching my spot of hiding. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand to cover my shaky breathing, I listened carefully hearing the foot steps fade into the distance as I let out a quiet sign of relief; I looked down at my leg to see my pants stained with red as the blood oozed down the leg, I reached my fingers through the hole in my pants and used my index and thumb to pull out the shard of glass that was lodged into my thigh. My mouth fell agape as I pulled out the shard and through it on the cold wet floor of the alley way, hearing it clank on the ground; I laid my head on the wall closing my eyes trying to figure out how I was going to rid myself of that boy. As I opened my eyes, I opened my mouth to scream when I saw I was staring into the dark green ones of the boy who took me. My hair was grabbed by his fist and he yanked me up to my feet, I hissed in pain as he pulled my head back to his shoulder so that his mouth was near my ear.

" You honestly thought you could escape, me. I obviously have to teach you exactly who I am and what I can do to people.", he said. His voice was hard and dark, his raspy voice made me shake in fear for what is to come.

I was thrown onto the floor, once we reached the house again; my back was facing up towards his towering body as I tried to crawl away from him but he stepped on my ankle with his boots preventing me from moving any farther. I whimpered as I felt him put pressure on my ankle and I turned my neck to see him smirking.

" Who are you?", I asked and he chuckled darkly shaking his head.

" My name's Harry, Harry styles.", he said and he lifted his foot from my ankle he grabbed my hair again. Causing my hand to go to the one grasping mine, trying to loosen his grip but he made it tighter making my scalp burn in pain. I was pushed into the couch and he stood over me again cracking his knuckles.

" You know you put up a fight last night, and gave me a few good hits. I think it's time to return the favor."

My eyes widen as I tried to find things to defend myself besides my weak hands but found nothing, my eyes flickered to the lamp behind my head and I grabbed it pulling the plug out of the outlet. I stood up from the couch and held it over my head as I was ready to throw it at the bo- Harry's head, all he did was smirk.

" Why do you always fucking smirk? I've been here for barely a full day and it's already fucking annoying!", I exclaimed angrily and he wiped the smirk from his face. He became angry and took a step toward me, I did the opposite limping backwards; his fist clenched around, I took a chance and threw the lamp at him he dodge it perfectly and let it shatter to the floor while I stood their now completely defenseless, he took a few strides towards me and grabbed my neck in his hands lifting me off the floor squeezing tightly; cutting the oxygen that is suppose to reach my head off and leaving me gasping for air like a fish taken out of it's home under the water. I kicked my feet in hoping that I could get him to let go by hitting him but he didn't budge.

" Stop Harry!!", I screamed with a hoarse voice as I was becoming light headed. My breathes were coming out less frequently and everything was spinning with black dots in front of it. As I took a final gasp I slipped through his grasp and on to the floor coughing as my lungs expanded being able to retrieve oxygen to keep me alive. I rubbed my neck as I looked at him, my chest was moving up and down fast as he glared down at me.

" I think you learned your lesson, now I want to know who you are Blake Cardell.", he said while his back was away from me and I widen my eyes slightly. Why would he want to know about me and how does he know my full name. He turned around once he didn't hear my voice, my body tensed up when he started to take a step toward me but stopped once he saw me jump back sliding back to the wall bringing my legs up to my chest as a way of protection; he smirked at me and I cringed.

" I scared you didn't I? That's what I was aiming for but let's aim for a different topic.", he snickered with his fingers laced together in front of him he pointed out his index finger at me and curled it up. Motioning me to come over, tightening my knees to my chest I glared at him and he let out a small chuckle it was laced with amusement.

" I guess you still have to learn.", he said and his voice sounded harder. I widen my eyes at how fast he got to me in the few strides that he took, he smacked me with the back of his hand making me fall to the floor on my side with the amount of force that met my already bruise cheek. He kicked me in my stomach making me bend inwards and put my hand on up trying to stop his foot, my stomach was throbbing with pain.

" Wait!!! What do you want to know!", I shouted right before his steel toe boot came in contact with my stomach. He lowered his foot bending at the knee to reach my level, he grabbed my chin roughly and made me star into his dark green eyes; I was drowning in his eyes they were such a deep green.

" Come on, let's get to know... you.", he said. Grabbing my forearm he hauled me up and over his shoulder, I started to thrash around when I felt his hands grab a chunk of my ass; the breath was knocked out of me as I was slammed into a soft surface. my neck arched as a groaned clutching my throbbing stomach, the pressure being thrown on the bed caused it to hurt. I put my neck back to normal and looked at him, seeing he had an 'I'm waiting' expression making me roll my eyes resulting another smack to hit my face. I held my cheek and staring at him with a shocked expression, I climbed towards the head board and sat with my back against it. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for me to start talking. clearing my throat I swallowed hard.

" I'm 20 years old and umm I live in Brooklyn.", I stated plainly and he rolled his eyes at me.

" No shit dumbass, I know that. Tell me about your par-"

" NO! I will not tell you about my parents they have nothing to do with this. Leave them out of the conversation you piece of shit.", I said and I felt the anger bubble inside of me. I moved off the bed quickly as I saw him start to move standing in the corner of the room, watching him with narrowed eyes. He stood up and I prepared myself to fight, I wasn't going to give up.

I'm going to fight for my freedom.


	8. Chapter 8: Excellent Memories

Blake's POV

I spat into the already puddle of blood that was on the floor, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I got up on to my knees and glared at Harry who was breathing heavy with a busted lip. We've been fighting for what seemed like an hour but was merely a few minutes. His shirt was stretched at the top and his jeans ripped, my shirt was slipping on my shoulder and my jeans were ripped at the knee, showing skidd marks from falling into the carpet; I took a step toward him but my legs failed on me and I fell into the dresser knocking down the lamp, it splattered to the floor and I heard a switch go off. Moving my eyes to Harry I saw him pull out a blade and flip it skillfully between his fingers, my eyes widen as I watch the blade shine; he made his way up to me and I bent down picking up a piece of glass holding it tightly in my in my hands, I felt it slice my hand, blood started to drip down my wrist and Harry watch as it went down my flesh. He threw the blade to the ground and it stuck to the floor, he approached me and i raised my shakey hand higher; he tried to grab me but I swung at him trying to cut him but I only manage to rip the fabric of his shirt. He glared at me and slammed my body into the wall making me drop the glass, I slid down the wall and groaned; I looked at him with tears start to pool out of my eyes.

" Ok, you win. No more please.", I begged. I needed to play the I surrender card to trick him and injure him. He swiped his busted lip with his thumb and look down at me.

" Remember Blake, I always win.", he stated and turned around bending down to pick up his knife. While he turned I stood up picking up the glass shard and I walked up to him. Pushing the shard through his shoulder blade, he grunted whipping around I felt something enter the flesh of my stomach; I looked down to see his knife pressed into my stomach a gasp fell from my lip as I looked back at him. My world started to spin as blood stained my shirt and ran into my hands, I collapsed to the floor; seeing Harry pull the glass out and bend down towards me. But I blacked out before I could see what he would do next.

****************************

 

" Blake"

I groaned hearing a muffled voice speak my name, all I saw was darkness and felt a great amount of pressure in my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes, confusion etched in my mind as I saw I'm in another room but with dark blue walls and a TV in the room; I look around seeing everything was blurry, I looked down and notice I was in different clothes. I had a pink Hollister sweater and black shorts on, they were extremely short the sweater's hem cover the shorts making it seem as if I was walking around with no pants on.

" Blake.", I heard my voice again and looked for the source of the voice and my eyes landed on Harry who was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans. He wore a beanie on his head, he still had a cut on his lip from when I punched him.

" You are a freaking heavy ass sleeper.", he said. He sat on the edge of the bed near my torso, his fingers grabbed the hem of the sweater and I went to move my hands to stop him but pain shot through my stomach. A squeal of pain escaped my throat and I dropped my hands taking deep breathes trying to ease the pain. It made it worse.

" Calm down, I was going to check your gauze.", he said and I raised an eyebrow watching at he lifted my shirt past my breast, sliding his hands down them as he reached for the wound. I pulled the sweater down but he swatted my hands away. I covered my black bra with my arm, I felt him poke my stomach causing me to flinch from his touch.

" Why did you wrap me up? You stabbed me, so what's the point in helping?", I questioned. He blinked.

" I don't need another dead person added to my list of people I have killed.", he said and I gave him a fake smile.

" Aw, your so fucking sweet.", sarcasm dripped out of my mouth with each word and he grabbed the edges of the medical tape holding the gauze and ripped it off. I shot up as I felt my skin burn from the pull on the sticky fabric, blood started to come out of the wound and Harry pull the rest of the gauze off putting me in more pain; I glared at him and he gave me a fake smile back showing off a dimple in his cheek.

" Oh did that hurt?", he asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked, slipping his hand into his front pocket he pulled out a packet of gauze and tape; pushing me down on the bed he put the gauze and tape back on. Realization hit me.

" Who changed my clothes?", I asked and I pulled down my shirt while looking at him.

" I did, who else was suppose to do it?", he asked. Pulling out a lighter with a box of cigarette's, he opened the tab of the box pulling out one cigarette and putting it between his lips. He cupped his hand over the flame as if their was an invisible gust of wind that could blow out his precious flame, his clicked the lighter and inhaled on the stick. It's tip burned red as he removed the cigarette and blew O's into the air, it was strangely sexy the way his adam's apple stuck out when he arched his neck toward the ceiling. He looked at me and put the cigarette back between his lips and looked at me, smoke escaped into the air as he held it there looking at me; he looked at my face and then moved down to my chest, I self consciously crossed my arms to cover it. 

" How did you learn to fight like that?", he asked. His voice was slightly muffled due the cigarette still between his lips. I sat up slowly, pushing myself so my back was on the head board.

" I was taught by my dad.", I stated plain and simply. He nodded, taking out the cigarette and flicking the tip with his thumb while letting the smoke fall from his nose as he exhaled. Ash floated to the floor, he got off the bed and walked up to the bathroom that was in the room ,which I didn't even see, and flushed the cigarette down the toilet. He came back and sat back down, falling back on my legs lacing his fingers on his clothed stomach. I moved my legs making his head his the mattress, I smirked at him and he glared at me.

" You know what I just realized?", he stated and I looked at him seeing his eyes turn a darker green with.... lust. He licked his lips, while sitting up. I shifted away from him a little and he moved closer.

" W-what?", I asked with a shaky voice and he grabbed my ankle pulling me so that I was under him. Hovering over me with his hands on both sides of my head he leaned into my ear, his warm breath hit my skin and I flinched away but he grabbed my face roughly.

" To punish you."


	9. Chapter 9: Punishing Dreams

Warning it's a dirty chapter.

 

Blake's Pov

Breathe caught in my throat at his words, I tried getting out from under him but he pressed his body on to me more. I grunted as I pushed his shoulders but the difference between our weights is making it difficult, he grabbed my wrist in one movement slamming them roughly over my head. I stared at him with pleading eyes but his dark ones only absorbed my fear a smirk appearing on his lips he used his other hand to pull something out his back pocket, I heard the faint clink of metal and realize it was the hand cuffs.

" Harry! Stop!", I yelled as my legs kicked out as he slid me up closer to the headboard putting my hands on either sides of my head he snapped the cuffs in and got off of my body, I let out a breathe feeling less pressure on my stomach and watched as he reached for my shirt again. I lifted my legs up and started to kick them at him like a child as if I was having a tantrum, even through all that he still manage to grab the top of the shorts and pulled them down. A gasp fell from my lips as I felt cold air hit my uncovered sex, I pulled my legs up to cover myself with the little dignity I had left but Harry had other plans grabbing both my legs and spreading them putting ties around them making me look like a fucking star fish, I tried to break free but I didn't budge.

" I'll be right back, don't go know where.", he spoke with full amusement and I flipped him the middle finger.

" Where the fuck am I going you dick, you tied me here!", I shouted and he stalked toward me. Smacking me in the face. I turned my head and looked at him my chest rising and falling fast with each breathe I took. Harry walked out the room and I tried to pull out my legs from the restraints but they were tied to tight, his footsteps were heard as he returned to the room with something behind his back. I watched as he came near my open legs and lifted my shirt up showing off everything I had.

" What are you doing?", I asked and he pulled his hand from out from behind his back. my eyes widen as I stared at the vibrating dildo in his hands. It was huge, the vibrating could be easily heard through the silence of the room. Tears started to come out as he touched my sex, his fingers opened my lips and he pressed the tip into my entrance.

" Please stop!!!", I cried out but he just smirked as he roughly thrust the whole dildo into my entrance. Felt myself go up a few inches from the thrust, he leaves it in my vagina and looks at me in the eye.

" Hope you can handle this.", he said and I heard a click. Immediately feeling vibrations go through my core and I threw my head back and groaned. I took deep breathes as it was becoming over whelming, my body started to quiver as he grabbed the end of the dildo and started to thrust it in and out, in and out. I started to scream in pain and.... pleasure, he picked up the pace when I looked back at him he was watching the tip of the dildo disappear into my body and appear again; I felt my stomach start to bubble up as he pushed harder and even faster if that was possible, the pain was starting to flare up to my stomach. I cried out.

" HARRY STOP IT HURTS!!!", I screamed as my fist clenched and he just chuckled darkly shoving it deeper and I screamed loudly. I started to clench my fist and I felt my orgasm being forced out of my body, my mouth parted as I scream one last time as I came; black dot appeared through my vision and Harry slowly stopped thrusting but didn't turn off the vibration my body twitched from my high and the pain. I hiccupped a breathe as I tried to calm down but tears came down faster, I felt the dildo being yanked out of my core and I cried out.

" I think you learned your lesson.", he said while grabbing my face making my lazy eyes look at his green ones. I feebly nodded my head when he let go it fell back and I cried, my legs were released making them fall limply on the mattress. He released my wrist and they fell down as well, I turned my body away from him and I curled up into a ball; in hysterics from pain and feeling violated. He walked around the bed and crouched in front of me but I covered my face with my hands so I wouldn't have to look at him. I heard him sigh and then I heard the door close, I looked through my fingers and saw I was alone; moving my hands away from my face I cried myself into a deep sleep.

***************************

I was in an alley way, smoke escaping the man holes in the street making it seem as if I was in a scary movie. I was walking at a fast pace trying to escape the darkness but I felt eyes on my back glancing behind me I screamed and ran. A figure with huge black wings was following me from the skies and I ran as fast as I could, I suddenly felt it's claws press into my shoulder and lift me into the air. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, the creature turned me around so I was facing it but I shut my eyes and started fighting back trying to get it to let me go, I felt hair on my cheek as teeth grazed my neck and I let out a pain filled cry as the monster scraped his teeth on my flesh drawing out blood, my hands came in contact with it's head and I was suddenly falling to my death, crying for help but no one helped me.

" Blake!!!"

I shot my eyes open to see angry green ones, I looked around frantically looking around for the monster but my face was grabbed and I was yet again staring at Harry. I felt my chest tighten as I let out a breathe, realizing it was a nightmare I was having but it seem so real.

" What the hell his wrong with you?!", he asked eyes searching my face and I shook my head at him.

" It's ok, I'm fine.", I lied and he glared at me. Grabbing my neck making me gasp.

" Don't. Lie.", he stated and I swallowed hard but kept my stare.

" I said I was fine.", I said and he looked at me letting go of my neck and climbing off of me. He made his way to the door and I watched his muscles move with his movements, his pants hung low on his hips I could see his V line as he turned before closing the door behind him.

" I don't like liar's Blake, if I find out your lying I'll force the truth out of you.", he threaten and slammed the door behind him. I jumped from the noise and soon realize that he was the Monster of my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10 : Aches & Plans

Blake's Pov

I sat up, the bed creaked with my movements as I reached down to the floor picking up the shorts I was previously dressed in. I slowly put my feet through the holes and pulled up once I got to my knees I pushed off the bed and let my feet touch the floor, I pulled the shorts up correctly and took a step but I immediately felt burning in between my legs with that one single step; I hissed in pain as I pushed my self to make it to the door. By the time I made contact with the door I had tears in my eyes, the pain flared to my stomach and right back to my vagina. I twisted the knob slowly hearing the click and pulling it open, I peaked around the corner of the door frame not seeing Harry anywhere but I did hear voices; slowly I left the room and crept toward the voices holding my stomach hoping the pressure would ease the pain from the wound. As I got closer, I heard Harry's voice so I stopped looking around the corner of the wall I saw his shirtless back facing me, one arm bent holding his phone to his ear and the other moving as he talked. I moved back once I saw he was about to turn around.

" Shawn, I don't give a fuck. I need them dead so I can take over understand. Your my best shooter and so is Anna but I need you doing the job and Anna watching Blake.", he said sternly into the phone and I scrunched up my eye brows. ' Who the hell is Shawn and Anna?', my subconscious asked and I shrugged mentally. When I was about to look out at Harry again, I stopped hearing his footsteps move around as if he was pacing.

" Blake is the girl I told you about.", he said and I heard muffled a muffled voice.

" Yes, the train girl. I took her.", he said and I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the ground.

" How else am I suppose to get her? Ask her and then tell her oh I'm Harry and I'm a fucking gang leader. I think not it's better to show whose in charge Shawn.... I'll see you tomorrow at 10 don't be late.", he said and suddenly I heard his foot steps come closer and I widen my eyes. I walked back quickly in the other direction and came back walking as if I was in pain and just waking up again, when I reached the corner I bumped into Harry and hissed in pain; his elbow hit my stomach sending pain through my body.

" What are you doing?", he asked. His voice was deep and husky. I looked into his eyes trying not to look at his body that was not covered by a shirt. I swallowed hard, my eyes betrayed me and I ended up looking at his inked covered torso, his stomach had a butterfly it was on his abs while the two birds was on top his defined chest. When I looked back at him he had a smirk on his lips and I avoided eye contact.

" See something you like?", he questioned leaning against the wall with his hands coolly in his pants pocket that hung lowly on his hips showing his V-line and happy trail. My cheeks flushed as my eyes wondered over his body stopping on the butterfly. I raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah, this very manly butterfly you have on your stomach.", I said and his smirk disappeared as mine appeared and I walked around him into the room. It was some sort of game room, their was a long couch and game systems; my eyes widen when I saw Assassin's Creed Black Flag on the chair. I wanted to get that game, walking towards it I picked it up and looked at the detailing of the cover it looked so real yet it was fake.

" How did you get this?", I asked stilling looking at the holder but it was taken from my hands before I could read what special effects it had, turning my head Harry was staring at me.

" Number one, don't insult my tattoo. Number two, don't touch my games.", he said at me almost growling and I raised an eye brow at him. I smirked and raised my hands in surrender moving towards the other games he had. My fingers grazed the edges of all the games and Harry glared at me.

" Don't like it when people touch what's yours right? I don't either, especially when it's my body parts being touched.", I said and his nostrils flared. He was about to say something when he closed his mouth and scoffed. 

" Your sleeping with me.", he said and I shook my head frantically and I felt his hands on my hips as I was suddenly hauled over his shoulder. Pain erupted as my stomach pressed against the firmness of his shoulder and I yelped trying to push myself off his shoulder but he only pressed me down harder, I felt blood roll down from the wound and I started to cry; I watched as the floor went from dark brown wood to a grey carpet filled room. I was put on to a soft surface roughly and I slide to the ground holding my stomach feeling wetness on my hand that was stained in red from the wound.

" What are you doing on the floor?", he asked and I turned my neck to glare at him.

" Because you dick head, I am bleeding from the wound you caused by picking me up.", I stated through clenched teeth and he came towards me. I backed more into the bed when he reached for me. He rolled is green eyes and grabbed the shirt, pushing it up to see. I rubbed my hand on his shoulder and showed him the blood that was on his skin from my body, he sighed putting his arms under my knees he picked me up bridal style and walked into the bathroom. My eyes widen at how big his bathroom was, it had a tub and then a shower separately, their was a counter as well that was made of marble and he set me down on it, the coldness of the surface against the skin of my thighs made goose bumps appear. Pushing me into the glass that was behind me, and lifting my shirt to look at the gauze but this time I didn't stop him, as he concentrated on fixing my gauze I examined his face. He had a good jaw that stuck out when he turned his face or clenched his jaw, his nose was well shaped it was hard to describe the type of nose he had, but his lips were plump and red in the shape of a bow tie, they were bitten upon by his teeth.

" You know staring isn't nice.", he said and I felt my cheeks heat up as he lifted his head up and stared into my eyes. I stared back at him and he pulled me closer to him I put my hands on his shoulder stopping him from doing anything else. He continued to pull me but I leaned away more.

" Time for bed.", I stated pushing him out of the way and sliding off the counter. I walked out the bathroom and went to the door of the room trying to get back to the room I previously woke up in but the collar of the sweater was grabbed and brought me back a couple of steps. It started to scratch my skin and I tucked my head in the hole letting the sweater disappear from my torso and leaving me bare with just my bra on. I stood up and ran out the door but was caught by the waist, I grabbed the wall trying to pull away from Harry but he yanked me off of it and laid me in the bed. I tried to get up but was slammed back down, I was breathing heavy causing my breast to look as if it was going to pop out of my bra; I felt Harry's stare and I pulled the cover over my chest.

" You know.", he started to say and I looked at him seeing his arms bent holding his head on them with his eyes closed, " you have a nice set on you.", he finished and my mouth fell open as I glared at him and turned on my side so I wouldn't have to face him. I heard him chuckle.

" Night Blake.", he said and I rolled my eyes. My mind set up a plan to try and escape again and this time it was going to be full proof.

" Fuck you.", I muttered under my breathe.


	11. Chapter 11: Dangerous departures & Deathly encounters

Blake's Pov

The bed creaked as Harry removed his weight from the mattress, I opened one eye and looked through the darkness seeing the bold red digits of the clock that said 5:35 AM. Harry went into the bathroom, shutting it behind him and turning on the vent that came with the light that shun from the edges of the door. When I heard the shower come on, threw the covers off my body and shot out of bed going towards the door; my foot caught on to something making me stumble when I looked down I saw it was the sweater that had a big blood stain on it. I picked it up and opened the door making sure not to let it hit the wall behind it and closed it softly behind me. I was about to run towards the front door when I saw rope hanging on the knob of the closet across the hall, I grasped it in my hands and stretched it towards Harry's and tied it tightly around his door. When I made sure it wasn't going anywhere I heard the bathroom door open and I threw on the sweater and bolted toward the front door; I scrambled with the numerous amount of locks on the door and threw the door open hearing it bang into the wall. My feet stomped down the steps as I took off through the streets, I dodged cars as I crossed the street and then I saw a main street where their were numerous amount of people walking trying to get to work early, my eyes caught sight of people going down to the subway and I ran towards it; a scream emitted through the air and shots were fired. People started to run all over the place and I had to shove people out of the way, my foot came in contact with the heavy cement of the sidewalk causing me to fall to the ground and scrape my knee. I was about to get up when I heard my name being shouted by someone I was running from. With wide eyes I turned my head and saw Harry loading his gun with more bullets; I scrambled to my feet and took off towards the stairs of the subway. The smell of dirt and urine filled my nose but I kept running. I made it to where the turnstiles were and saw people boarding the train, I ran towards the machines and jumped over the lever pushing myself faster just as I heard the beeping of the doors closing I threw myself into the car of the train landing with a loud thud and I heard people gasp. I got off of the floor and held on to the cool metal of the pole in the train leaning on it for support, just as the train pulled off from the station I saw Harry standing at the foot of the stairs watching me with dark filled eyes, he licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at me. I blinked as the train let the station fade behind it as it picked up speed, I lifted my body from the pole and made my way to a seat next to a man with faded jeans, a true religion jacket, and had tan skin. He looked up at me and gave me a smile which I returned as if I wasn't in a train with a blood stained sweater, shorts and no shoes on my feet.

" Are you ok?", I heard him ask and I shook my head licking my lips. I looked up into the boys brown eyes.

" No but it will be.", I lied. I lied because I had a feeling I made this situation even more worse than it needed to be. I looked down at the ground and then looked at the map on the train seeing that it was getting close to where my house was. I snapped my head to the boy and he looked at me.

" Did you happen to catch the stop that I came on?", I questioned and he nodded.

" This is an express train but the last stop was Wall street I believe, but borough hall is coming up next.", he said and I nodded standing up. I look back at him before I got off the train, I look back at the boy and smiled.

" Thank you.", I said before he could answer me back I was already going to turnstile and running up the steps. I felt the cold breeze of fall on my bare legs with every step I took. When I reached the top of the steps I saw the block where my house was and I knew that if Harry came to look for me then he knows where I live and where I worked. I ran my fingers through my hair and put them on my hips thinking of a plan, I decided to go to my house and get my phone because I have to find someone to help me. I ran to my house and jumped up the steps to the door, I looked around behind me before opening my mailbox and feeling with my fingers to touch the metal of the spare key. Once I touched it, I picked it up closing the mailbox I thrusted it into the key hole and twisted the till I heard the click; I pushed it in and slammed it behind me locking it.

" Rollo!!", I called and whistled but I didn't hear anything. I felt my eye brows scrunch up and as I walked towards the kitchen seeing dog food all over the place, I went to the living room and saw feathers all over the place from a ripped pillow and I saw his body laying under feathers I smiled but it faded as tears started to block my vision as the pure white of the feathers suddenly faded into a dark red as I realized that their was blood surrounding Rollo. He had a knife in his stomach and my mind flashed to Harry's knife when I got stabbed and I touched my stomach backing away from his body and running to my room with tears streaming down my face. I opened my door and ran to my closet throwing it open I grabbed random shirts and pants putting them into a duffle bag I had and I went over to my phone grabbing my charger and then flipping the mattress over letting the covers mess up and ripping my gun and money that was taped to the bottom I put it in the bag zipping it up and throwing on my uggs. I ran back to the front door to see it was wide open, my breathing got faster as I heard foot steps in the living room; I turned around and ran back down the hallway to my room and opened the window. I put one leg out and then the other dropping to the ground, and I walked off merging into the busy streets. My hair whipped behind me as I walked the streets trying to find my a place to go but I stopped when I spotted a car. Not just any car but a black SUV with shiny rims that gleamed in the sunlight, the drivers door opened and I watched Harry get out of the car and slam it behind him. I turned around and started running my feet taking me as fast as I could, I made a sharp turn in between two buildings hoping to lose him but I still heard his foot steps behind me; I was about to make another turn when I was grabbed and a scream came out of my mouth echoing through the area. I grunted as I tried to kick him in between the legs but he lifted me higher and I ended up kicking the wall sending us both to the floor. My bag fell open and my gun slipped out of it and skidded across the ground, we both looked at each other and then tried scrambling for the gun, he grabbed my hair pulling it and I kicked him in the side causing him to let go and I crawled to the gun grabbing it but Harry put his weight on my back fighting for the gun, our hands continued to grab different parts of the gun trying to get the other to release the metal death machine from each others grasp but the only thing that was release was the bullet that none of us knew was in the slot.

BANG!


	12. Chapter 12: Numbing Black Outs

Blake's Pov

Everything was mute, I felt like I was numb in my face it was like my world was suddenly noise free. Everything moved in slow motion as I blinked looking around for any sense of recognition but all I saw was silhouette's that weren't clear to my eyes. As my eyes started to adjust sound came back to me and everything was loud all over again, I heard sirens and the slapping of feet against the cold pavement as people ran on and to which I was laying on; my eyes looked to the sky and I saw I was between two buildings in an alley way, everything came back to me and I turned my neck to see Harry just getting up holding his ear. The gun momentarily deafen us when we fought for it, either of our fingers must of grazed the sensitive trigger but I don't think the bullet hit us but it gave me an annoying ringing in my ear once all the noise came back and all the objects before my eyes were no longer silhouette's but clear images.

" You dumb bitch.", I heard Harry's raspy voice sneer as he stood up over me. I grabbed on to the wall close to my body and pulled myself to my feet weakly, my knees buckled under me and I made my grip tighter on the scum covered bricks. I looked at Harry who had an angry expression on his face as I looked at him then my gazed moved to my bag on the floor with my clothes coming out of my bag. I walked towards it, limping, I fell to my knees and picking up my clothes and zipping the bag up; I felt Harry's gaze on me the whole time burning holes into my back. I turned to look at him and I swiped my lip feeling blood slid down to my chin.

" You know you cause a lot of shit right?", he questioned and my face scrunched up in disgust and confusion.

" Me?!", I exclaimed pointing to myself with my hands. I looked at him as if he was stupid and was morphed into some type of creature.

" Yes you! If you didn't run away my plans wouldn't be all fucked up now!", he shouted and I rolled my eyes throwing my hands out in frustration.

" Oh, I'm so sorry for fucking up your plans to kill someone. You act like you can't kill someone tomorrow or the next day.", I said sarcastically and with a dark cold chuckle.

" I could kill you.", he seethed and I laughed stalking toward him. My uggs splashing in dirty puddles as I walked up to where the gun fell. I spun the cylinder of the gun hearing it tick as it turned, once it clicked in place I pulled the lever taking the safety off and grabbed Harry's hand putting the gun to my head and forcing him to hold the gun to my chest.

" Go ahead, shoot me kill me.", I said staring him dead in the eye and he stared into mine. His eyes held hate and anger and I raised an eye brow.

" That's what I thought, your to pussy to shoot me.", I said and I turned my back on him. Picking up the handles of the bag I hauled it over my shoulder just as I was about to open my mouth to say something a shot ran through the air deafening me again but the bullet grazed my face causing my skin to burn from the speed of the bullet as it flew through the air. I grabbed my face feeling blood slip down my face and through the spaces of my hand, I hissed in pain as Harry grabbed my face roughly pushing me against the wall. My bag fell from my grasp and on to the floor Harry put the ball of his palm into my neck, choking me.

" I have zero tolerance for your bullshit and your causing a lot of it!", he yelled in my face and I flinched as he smacked the back of my head on the brick wall which I was pressed upon. I slumped to the ground, as I swallowed saliva in my mouth I tasted the metallic taste of blood and I coughed it up causing it to drip down my mouth. His rough big hands grab my wrist picking me up and pulling me with him, I manage to grab my bag I had and drag it behind me; I heard the screeching of tires and the black SUV pulled up to the entrance of the alley, I tried to pull away from Harry but he tighten his grip tenfold and I felt my bones of my wrist shift making me wince. I heard the door open and I looked up to see a girl with dark brown curly hair in a gelled back pony tail with her arms crossed over her leather jacket covered chest. She wore dark eye make up, ripped high waist jeans and sneaker wedges.

( A/N : Anna's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/idk/set?id=104008788 )

" Shawn got the target.", she said. Her voice was rough but wasn't deep like a man, she had a rough look to her. She looked at me and then at Harry.

" This is the train girl?", she asked and Harry nodded curtly which she did too going around the car to the drivers side and opened the door. Harry opened the door for the back and pulled me in behind him, he leaned over me slamming the door shut and then relaxing back into the leather seats of the SUV; my vision started to go in and out I had to repeatedly blink to keep me from passing out, as I opened my eyes from yet another blink I saw blood on my thigh and then watch as another drop of blood fell coming in contact with my skin. I raised my hands to my face and found blood coming out of my cheek from the graze of the bullet, I pulled the sleeve of the sweater over my fingers and held it to my cheeks. The car drove at great speed once it hit the bridge turning to go down the ramp sharply making me slide into Harry getting blood on his shirt. I quickly got off of him but ended up grabbing my head in pain as it started to throb. We suddenly came to a stop and I manage to not hit the window from the jerk of the car, I put my blood stained hand on the handle of the door and pulled it, hearing the door open I grabbed my bag and slid down from my seat to the pavement and slammed the door close. I dragged the bag behind me and followed Harry and the girl to the house and up the steps slowly. The ground beneath me felt as if it was shifting and I kept tripping over my own feet, I finally made it in the door and it was closed behind me by Harry; I walked into the game room to see the girl slip off her jacket showing off a tattoo on her shoulder that said S.O.E 2/3/12 in script. She turned to look at me and once she saw my appearance she rushed to my side throwing my arm over her shoulder to keep me from falling to the floor.

" Harry, this girl looks like she's going to die what the fuck!", she exclaimed and my legs gave out just in time as we reached the couch. She knelt on her knees and lifted up the sweater and a gasp fell from her lips.

" HARRY WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!!!"


	13. Chapter 13: Worries & Whispers

Third person's Pov

Harry shoved his phone into his jeans pocket, not caring whether or not that Shawn was still their; he rushed to where Blake and Anna were in the game room, when he got their he saw his couch was stained with blood and a pale arm hanging limply over the edge. He followed the arm up to see a pale body with it's head back not moving, his mind came to remind him that it was Blake laying on his couch unconscious and close to dying. Anna was pressing on the wound trying to suppress the blood from coming out, everything was happening so fast that for once in his life he couldn't process what to do until he decided to move; walking up to Blake he ripped the sweater he had dressed her in exposing her breast to the air. He ignored the feeling of his cock twitching when he looked at them and pressed his ear to her chest listening for a steady heart beat but only heard irregular slow beats. He shook Blake causing her to open her heavy eye lids, she felt the cold sweat on her forehead as she looked around disorientated until her eyes landed on the green ones of Harry. She swallowed hard and gasped as she looked at her hands seeing them painted with the red of her blood.

" What's happening?", her worried filled voice asked as she looked at Harry for an answer but it wasn't him who answered it was the other girl.

" Your stomach is bleeding out and you keep passing out, I'm going to have to stich it up because Harry doesn't know how to.", her voice stated as she grabbed Harry's hand and pressed it against the open wound of Blake's stomach. He felt the blood try to escape under his hand and he added more pressure. Blake felt a great amount of pressure on her head and winced, touching her head wetness met her fingers, bringing her hand to her eye sight she saw more blood was added to her already covered hands.

" My head is bleeding.", she exclaimed in pain. Green eyes snapped toward her hand seeing the blood. Blake's eyes started to roll back but Harry shook her making them go back to normal, he knew that she would pass out on him and he had to try to get her to stay up. Anna came in, pushing Harry out of the way, she pushed the threaded needle into her flesh pulling it watching the wound start to close and the blood had stopped seeping through. Blake started to fall into an unconscious state but Harry picked up her head putting pressure on the wound, but it only made her want to close her eyes more. Blake blinked once more before her world turned dark and everything was silent.

**********************************

Blake's Pov

My eye lids finally became light again and I was able to open them, seeing blurry images before my eyes. I groaned and slowly sat up from the bed I was laying on, a puff of air escaped my mouth as I felt the room spinning; the sound of the door opening grabbed my attention causing me to look up and see Harry.

" What are you doing?", he asked sternly and I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't feeling well for this shit.

" I'm sorry I didn't know you were my father and I had to ask permission to get the fuck up.", I said with narrowed eyes.

He glared at me and came toward me, I flinched slightly when he got to close but it was enough to cause pain to emerge in the back of my head.

" Anna told me to give you these they'll ease the pain but you have to something first. So get up.", his husky deep voice demanded, I looked at his hands to see a holder for pain killers. I huffed and grabbed the headboard pulling myself up slowly and heading towards the bathroom, from the corner of my eye I saw Harry watching me. I looked at him sideways wondering why he was staring at me.

" What?!", I exclaimed and he didn't say anything just kept looking at me. I rolled my eyes muttering ' dumb fuck' under my breathe, and slamming the door behind me locking it.

As I was just rinsing off my hair, I heard the whoosh of the curtains open and met eyes with Harry. I immediately covered my self from him, crossing my arms over my breast and turning to the corner of the shower hiding from him.

" What the fuck?!", I yelled and he shut the water off, he grabbed me and pulled me out of the shower roughly. His eyes trailed down my exposed body and tried to get out of his grip.

" You need to get dressed fast I have something to do.", he said his voice was hard and rough. I rolled my eyes and snatched the towel he had in his hands wrapping it around my body. I walked to the room to see clothes on the bed, their was a striped black and white crop top shirt, blue jeggings and black booties a bra and a thong;

( A/N: OUT FIT: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=104289011 )

I huffed picking up the thong about to drop the towel when I remembered I wasn't alone in the room. I turned around to see Harry staring at my body.

" Get the fuck out.", I said and he stalked over towards me. His height going over me by a few inches, he glared at me.

" Get dressed.", he said sternly his dark green eyes became darker as he spoke with anger. I turned around and slipped on the thong then hesitantly dropped the towel and pulled on the bra over my breast making sure they covered everything. After pulling on the rest of the clothes and shoes, I turned to Harry who was texting on his phone; he looked up and looked over my body seeing my exposed stomach and tight pants. He licked his plumped lips and putting his phone in his front pocket he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door but not before whispering in my ear.

" Wait till I take these clothes off of you."


	14. Sneak Peak: Chapter 14: Hazy Nights

Blake's Pov

My back as thrown onto the soft surface of the mattress, my world was spinning and filled with differnet colors making me giggle. His wieght pressed onto to me and I moaned out as he dipped is head into the crook of my neck and I grabbed the back off his neck fisting his brown chestnut curls inbetween my fingers holding his head to my neck feeling his teeth sink into my flesh biting it then sucking letting the blood rush to the surface and become a type of bruise. I moaned biting my lip.

" Harry."


	15. Chapter 15: Pleasurable Mistakes

WARNING: DIRTY CHAPTER. First time righting a really descriptive scene like this let me know how I do please. Carry on

Blake's Pov

The pads of his fingers rubbed my clit as his plump lips moved against mine, I groaned into his mouth feeling my stomach start to warm up. I broke away from the kiss throwing my head back moaning out as a finger was pushed through my entrance brushing against my walls, my back arched as I stated to buckle my hips on his finger I was pushed back down on to the bed as the finger was withdrawn, I groaned and sat up on my elbows; my eyes went in and out of focus going between a blurry silhouette of Harry and then back to clear seeing him unbuckle his pants and pull them down showing off black boxers that showed the out line of his prominent cock, it was fully erect and I bit my lips. I moaned as I felt his nails claw my skin as he dragged my underwear off my hips to the floor.

" Your so wet.", he whispered into my ear. I felt his tongue lick and bring the nub of my ear into his mouth sucking on it making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I pressed the palms of my hands against the hot skin of his back pressing him more into my body, I dragged my nails down his back emitting a groan out of Harry's mouth. He got off the bed opening the dresser and taking out a golden packet bringing it up to his mouth holding it tightly between his teeth as he hooked his fingers on the waist band of his boxer binging them down his long legs. My eyes widen as I got sight of his cock, it's tip was seeping pre cum red and showing off veins going down it's length, it was long and thick. He ripped open the packet and slipped the condom on his erection, clasping his hands around my ankles pulling me roughly to the edge of the bed putting my feet on his broad shoulders; he grabbed the base of his cock rubbing the tip against my slit before looking at me with a devilish smirk. Before I could say anything a scream of pain and pleasure escaped my throat as I threw my head back, he rammed into me stretching me to the maximum. Silent gasp left my gaping mouth as he started to thrust sharply and quickly into me, his balls smacking my ass as he pulled me closer to him; he grabbed the sides of my bra and pulled down the cups that were holding my breast from bouncing from his rapid movements, his dark lust filled eyes watched as they bounced as pounded into me.

" UHH HARRY!", I cried out as he gave off one hard thrust hitting my g-spot repeatedly. He scrunched up his eye brows in concentration as he grabbed my thighs and bet my legs pushing them to my chest giving him more access to thrust harder.

" Scream my name.", he breathed out as he went faster. It was starting to hurt and I threw my head back fisting the blankets in my hand tightly making my knuckles become white. Black dots started to form as my body started to become hot and my vision was starting to become blurry.

" HARRY I'M CUMMING!!", I screamed out in pain as tears started to burn my eyes from his too heavy thrust trying to get my release faster. I brought my hand up to bring him closer but he grabbed it roughly slamming it above my head holding me there, under his will. I cried out as I came, my body was in pain and was shaking from the orgasm but Harry kept going grunting from all his movement as he came into the condom groaning and cursing all the way. I laid my head back looking out the window to see the moon sending light into the room as my eyes closed and I became dizzy, I was numb and sore; Harry pulled out roughly letting go of my body as let my legs fall limply of the edge of the bed, my chest was moving at a rapid pace as my eyelids started to become heavy and gave a away letting me fall to a mindless sleep.

 

 

 

 

***********************************************

 

 

I woke up to my throat burning and a massive headache, confusion was the only thing on my mind as I looked around the room. I sat up but only to fall back down as pain shot up from my vagina to the rest of my body.

" What the fuck?", I questioned out loud in pain and shock as I saw I was completely naked. Breast out of it's cups and completely bare from the waist down, I grabbed the cups of the bra putting myself back in place. I sat up slowly trying to deal with the slightest bit of pain as I moved, I bent over to see my underwear on the floor and I scrunched up my eye brows as became completely perplexed to the whole situation; as I was pulling up my underwear a wave of nausea hit me and I limped to the bathroom throwing the cover and seat up emptying my guts into the porcelain of the toilet. I sat back and leaned against the wall taking big gulps of air as I tried to ease the burning in my throat, nothing was making sense every time I tried remember what happened it was all fuzzy all I remember was getting ready and being dragged out by Harry. My eyes widen as I slammed my hands against the lever hearing the toilet flush.

Harry.

I pushed myself up and exited the bathroom fuming, I looked on the floor for any piece of clothing my eyes landed on a tee shirt. Picking it up I put it over my head and walked out the door, the smell of eggs hit my nose and my stomach rumbled immediately at the thought of food. I went down the hallway following the smell and found a shirtless Harry with his back towards me putting eggs on a plate, he was wearing grey jogging pants that hung low. I squinted my eyes seeing red marks going down his muscular back and I felt my face pale, he turned around and smirked seeing me standing their. I glared at him.

" What the hell did you do to me?", I asked through clenched teeth and he placed the food on the table.

" Sit.", he said and I grabbed the chair pulling it back scratching the tiled floor sitting in front of the food. I grabbed the plate pulling it closer to me and snatched the fork from his hands stabbing the eggs roughly putting it into my mouth. He pulled out the chair in front of me and put a cigarette between his lips lighting it with a lighter.

" Let's just say we had a little fun last night.", he said and I narrowed my eyes at him. Suddenly it all came back to me, him giving me the pills, the club, guns, Harry and I fucking. I looked at him with wide eyes and was about to curse him out when he said something that I couldn't hear.

" What?"

" I said don't act all shocked because you seemed to have been having a good time when you were screaming my name out.", he said blowing smoke into the air. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist in anger around the fork.

I blew up.


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered Plate & Heads

Blake's Pov

I grabbed the plate in my hands flinging it at him, I threw the fork just missing his head. He stood up glaring, nostrils flared as he grabbed me picking me up and slamming me down on the table making it shake from the force of my back hitting it's hard surface. I kicked my feet out as I tried to hit him, but he slammed my hands down on the table above my head I looked into his eyes seeing them filled with anger, I threw my head back and screamed in anger realizing that I was drugged and had sex with Harry.

" Blake you act like you didn't enjoy it, you were screaming my name and I have the marks to prove it.", he said as his dark eyes stared into mine. I glared at him and thrashed more trying to get out of his hold, but he pressed more on me causing the shirt to rise; his eyes trailed down my body seeing my stomach and underwear exposed, I tried to pull my hands out of his to pull it down but the more I moved the more it rose up my stomach. I felt his hand run up my legs slowly reaching the side of my thigh and I wince feeling a buring sensation.

" See I gave you these marks last night.", he stated and I narrowed my eyes at him. He cupped my covered sex and I tried to snap my legs closed but he opened them again, it was sore. Apparently from last night.

" Sore, aren't you?"

" Go fuck yourself"

" Actually I already fucked you", he said and I spat at his face again. He sighed rubbing it off his cheek and then smacked me with great force sending me off the circular table, I hit the cold floor stomach first crying out as I got to my hands and knees crawling towards the counter. I grabbed the counter feeling the smooth surface under my hand as I pulled myself up, I turned around standing in front of the stove holding one hand to my flaming cheek and one grabbing the handle of the skillet.

" DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOUR DEALING WITH, HUH!, I GET WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT IF I WANTED TO FUCK YOU THEN GUESS WHAT I FUCKING DO!", he shouted at me. Neck getting red as veins appeared at how loud he was. He pointed at me as he scream walking forward and I tighten my grip around the handle, when he reached close to me I swung hitting him in the head sending him to the floor; I dropped the skillet and took off running but I felt a grip on my ankle bringing me to the floor as well, I grunted as I tried to get away but he climbed on top of me as I tried to reach for something to fight with but my hands touched nothing. My hair was grabbed making my head snap back as I felt something press to my neck, my eyes widen as the room became silent expect for our heavy breathing.

" You just keep egging me on don't you Blake, I could kill you but I choose not to. Enough of this, I fucked you get over it; trust me I could fuck you right here and now but I'm choosing not to.", he seethed and I contiuned to breath heavy. He let go of my hair removing whatever he had pressed up against my neck. He stood up and threw down the piece of glass that was held in his hand as he walked out of the kitchen.

" Get dressed I have lot's of things to do today and your going to be part of it.", he said as he walked away. Leaving me on the floor of the kitchen with tears streaming down my face.


	17. Chapter 17: Gruesome Discoveries

Blake's Pov

The warm water streamed down my back, falling through my hair and falling off the ends. My hands pressed against the moist tiles of the wall as I kept my head down watching the water freely fall into the drain forming a spiral as it went down; I sighed wishing I was water flowing down the drain away from this nightmare, but I don't think their was any escaping any time soon. I let my hands slide off the wall falling to the water controllers twisting them till they turned off, I grabbed the curtains pulling them back I jumped and yelped seeing Harry standing their with a hard glare.

" You take very long showers.", he stated plainly as if I wasn't standing naked in front of him. The skin of his forehead was cut slightly from the pan I swung at him, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the towel on the railing near the shower still remaining covered by the shower curtains.

" You never leave me alone.", I said after wrapping the towel around my body and stepping out of the shower. His height was really over my head it was by at least a foot taller, he smirked and I scowled at him walking around him towards the door but I felt his fingers wrap around my elbows pulling me back. One hand pressed against the counter that his body held mine to while the other held the towel in place preventing it from falling to the ground.

" I think you forget that this is my house, Blake, and I can bother you anyway I want.", he whispered in my ear and I bit on my lip from keep me from groaning as he pressed his crouch into my butt making me lean more over the counter. I his hand ran up my thigh tracing over the marks I had and moved to the inside of my leg, I clasped the edge of the counter with my fingers my knuckles turning white as I tighten the grip upon feeling Harry's finger brush against my clit; I started to squirm and he pressed more into me. I felt his jean covered bulge as rubbed faster and pushed against my butt harder, I moaned out as I felt the mixture of pain and pleasure as he touched me. I was still sore from what happened.

" Harry.", I breathed out and he pulled his hand away. I looked up at him through the mirror seeing my cheeks red and flushed, he brought his fingers to his lips sucking on them and I stared at him with shock.

" Can't wait till I fuck you when your sober.", he said and left me to get dressed.

**********************************************

" Where are we?", I asked as I slammed the car door closed staring at a condo with balconies on each floor. It was pretty tall, the wind blew viciously sending my hair in front of my face; I grabbed it pulling it around the shell of my ear. Harry came around tossing the keys in the air and catching them in his hand, repeating the process again and again.

" Don't worry about it.", he said as he pulled me by the elbow roughly towards the building. We walked across the lobby that was spotless, tiles showing off uneven reflections of ourselves as we moved; the elevator dinged as it arrived letting us walk in and I finally managed to get myself out of his grasp pressing myself against the walls of the elevator glaring at him as we lifted to the top floor. The number 20 lit up as we stopped at floor, my arm was grabbed again and I groaned slapping my free hand on my thigh in aggravation.

" Don't do anything stupid, understand?", he said sternly tightening his grip and I winced grabbing his fingers trying to release them. I nodded as I whimpered from the pain, the doors opened and I gaped seeing a white condo apartment; it was spacious with polished white floors, and black curtains drawn back to let the sun shine through the tall windows, their was a glass coffee table in front of a black couch but on the coffee table were a set of feet. My eyes gazed up to where to who the feet belonged to and I mentally gasped. It was Desmond, Nyasia's boyfriend, he smirked at me realizing that I knew it was him and stood up his height going over mine as I narrowed my eyes at him. Harry let go of me and shook hands with Desmond.

" Harry, how is it going.", he asked his voice was smooth. Desmond was light skinned with light colored eyes and was a little taller than Harry, he flickered his eyes over towards me and smirked.

" Hey Blake how's it going?", he asked and I glared at him not saying anything. He shook his head and looked back at Harry.

" So, Styles, about our deal.", he started becoming serious but noticed me watching them and he jerked his head toward the empty hallway. Harry looked back at me.

" Have a seat on the couch, we'll leave when were done.", he said and I rolled my eyes at him walking towards the window looking at the view. I heard there footsteps fade, and I turned around quickly looking around the room; I saw another hallway and my feet carried me over towards it. The hallway was dark the only source of light was the slither of light that came from under a door, I glanced behind me to see if anyone was their but saw no one. I reached my hand out to grab the knob, it's cold metal touched my skin as I twisted it hearing it click as I pushed it open; I squinted my eyes the sun blinding my line of sight, once I adjusted I looked around the room seeing it was different from the front of the condo. There was a red carpet on the floor and the bed was white as well, as I walked more into the room I started to see that the sheets on the bed weren't red but stained with the red deathly color. I stood at the foot of the bed seeing something laying under the white stained sheets, I let out a shaky breath as I raised a shaky hand to the sheets feeling the damp material in my hands as I tighten my grip on it pulling it back and off the bed. It lifted into the air floating to the floor as it did and I got a glimpse of who was laying there I screamed as tears poured from my eyes.

There on the stained white sheets covered in blood with a slash upon the flesh of the neck was

Nyasia.


	18. Chapter 18: Discovering the Enemy

Blake's Pov

I jumped frantically onto the bed, not giving a care in the world that it was stained with the deathly liquid known as blood. I picked up Nyasia and hugged her to my chest screaming as I cried, I didn't bother to pay attention to who came in the room as my arms were grabbed; I kicked out screaming at the top of my lungs as her body fell to the mattress her brown eyes dull containing no life, I was picked up by the waist being pulled out the room. I reached out for her body but the space between us increases as I was pulled away frm my now dead best friend.

" NOOO!!!!", I screamed out as I was thrown on to the couch moving it back a couple of inches, almost tilting it over. I looked up to see the face of Desmond and I became angry, pushing myself off the couch I raised my hand to punch him but he grabbed it twisting it sending a sharp pain through my arm as I was thrown into the couch again; I turned around to glare at him and he smacked me across the face sending me to the floor. I hissed in pain as I pressed my hands to the ground pushing myself up. I suddenly felt vibrations under my hands making me looked up to see Harry walking in with an angry expression on his face. He saw I was on the floor crying and became furious.

" DID YOU HIT HER?", he shouted as he stalked up to Desmond but he didn't falter glaring at Harry not being scared by how loud he screamed.

" She was snooping around the house.", he said through gritted teeth and I glared at him. Standing up from the ground.

" You killed MY BEST FRIEND, YOU FUCKING DICK.", I shouted as I ran towards him but he grabbed my neck turning me around pressing me to his chest. He brushed my hair out of the way as I felt his hot breath on my face and I thrashed in his hold trying to get out but he tighten his grip. Harry stepped forward but Desmond held out his index finger.

" Well, I did it to get closer to you. I want you Blake.", he said in my ear and my eyes widen as I struggled more feeling his hand run up the front of my coat covered body to my breast. Harry continued to watch what he was doing not bothering to intervene.

" We had a deal, Desmond.", Harry seethed glaring at him but I felt Desmond shake his head.

" I think my gang found a better prize, right here don't you think?", he asked and I whimpered as he squeezed his hand that was around my neck.

" Harry.", I strained out looking into his dark green eyes hoping for him to do something but never did. I was suddenly pushed onto the floor and I crawled away from Desmond, Harry grabbed my arm to pick me up but I slapped it away. I started to walk towards the elevator and I pressed the button. My breathing was hard and tears were still coming out of my eyes, each drop expressed the amount of hate and sadness in me; the doors opened and I walked in keeping my eyes on the ground watching the tear drops fall to the ground. I heard footsteps join me in the elevator and then I looked up noticing that the metals doors didn't close, I saw Desmond holding his hands on both doors smirking evilly at me.

" Remember this Blake, I'm always up for a chase.", he said dropping his eye into a wink and I glared at raising my hand to hit him but the door closed making my fist collide with the doors as we desended to the first floor.

Pushing the main entrance doors open I was met with a hard stream of rain as I stepped outside, my feet came in contact with puddles as I walked to the car; I heard the sound of hard footsteps behind me. 

" BLAKE!", Harry's husky voice shouted and I continued walking ignoring him. My arm was grabbed and I spun around, my wet hair sticking to my face as I glared at Harry.

" WHAT!", I snapped back and he squeezed my arm tightly then pushed me to the wet ground into a puddle. I sniffed sitting up and looked up at Harry, he was pacing around in front of me pushing his now darker brown curls out of his eyes; he turned to me and pointed his index finger at me.

" YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!", he shouted and I held my quivering mouth open as I stared at him in disbelief. ' What did I do?', I thought to myself. 

" WHAT DID I DO?", I screamed pushing myself off the ground and getting in his face. He chcukled darkly at me, grabbing the collar of my coat bring me closer. 

" I had a huge amount of money about to be dropped into my palms and then you fucked it up now he wants what is MINE!", he shouted in my face shaking me all at once. Tears burned my eyes but I blinked them away realizing that he said I was his, I pried his fingers off of the coat causing him to let me go; I stumbled when my feet touched the ground, my breath came out in hiccups as I stared at him then looked back at the building just as lightening flashed through the sky. I squinted through the rain, looking up at the top floor of the building see a figure standing in the window then disappearing with the next flash of lightening. I gasped and turned around, bumping shoulders purposly with Harry as I walked to the passenger side of the car; I wrapped my fingers around the handle pulling but not gaining access I let it snap back in place.

" Open the fucking door!", I yelled and I heard the shift of the lock as the door became open and I climbed in slamming it behind me waiting for Harry to come in to the car.


	19. Chapter 19:Rainy skies & Frightful Night

Blake's POV

The rain fell in diagonal lines as we drove , the air in the car was thick; almost suffocating me. I was visibly shivering from my clothes being drenched and my hair being wet as well, the heat in the car was on full blast, I brought my hands to my champed cold lips blowing air on it trying to warm them; I felt Harry's eyes on me for a moment before looking back at the busy road before us. He brought his hands to the vent, turning them towards me. I felt the heat on me and I sighed feeling the warmth against my hands. A flash of light appeared into the sky and I flinched thinking of what happened in the apartment and the fact that my best friend was...gone. Tears burned my eyes as my mind showed me her lifeless eyes and slashed throat, I felt a tear escape my eye and I looked out the window seeing us stop in front of the house. The car's engine was cut and I stepped out back into the cold rain, I climbed up the steps waiting for Harry to open the front door; a gust of wind blew causing rain to get under the awning of the porch. I looked behind me to see what was taking Harry so long, he was still in the car on the phone; I groaned stomping down the stairs to the car. I threw the door open and Harry looked at me with a hard expression, ignoring him I tore the keys from his hands and went back to the door; I randomly selected a key from the three on the metal ring and slid it into the slot which clicked when I turned it. I walked into the house slamming the door behind me and an idea came to my head, I smirked turning around and locking the door so Harry couldn't come in. I threw the keys on the couch in the living room, seeing that their was a dark red spot on it from when I tried to escape. A banging was heard on the door, snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked towards it.

" Blake! Open the fucking door!", his voice shouted over the wind. I didn't answer him and walked down the hall to where I usually would have my clothes and decided to take a shower, ignoring his commands to let him in.

After I got out of the warm shower and was dressed, I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. While I was in the hallway the lights suddenly turned out, a gasp left my lips as I turned around looking back to see immense darkness; looking back I continued to walk to the kitchen. As I was in the kitchen I heard a thud and I froze glass filled with cold water in my hand, I felt the presence of someone behind me; I started to breath hard as I felt someone's hand on my side. I whipped around ready to slam the glass into the persons face but my wrist was grabbed causing the glass to fall to the floor landing into shatters upon impact to the floor. I was pushed against the counter making a grunt escape my mouth, I was thrown on to the floor landing on the shattered glass, my hand was scratched as I pushed myself to my feet and took off running. I heard the dark chuckle of a familiar voice and I ran up the stairs not looking back. I knew he was mad, and something was bound to happen if he caught me.

" Hide while you can Blake!"

SHIT!


	20. Chapter 20: Unpleasant Game of Hide and Seek

Dirty chapter your are being warned!!! It's intense!!!

Third persons POV

Blake ran as fast as she could up the stairs taking two at a time, her heart was beating to the extent each beat pumped nervousness through her body. She made it through to the hallway looking around the darkness for a place to hide, a shine of light came through the window from lightening that ignited in the black night sky; she saw a handle connected to a slim door, the thuds of Harry's wet boots hit each stair as he walked up to find her. Punishing her was his main idea for tracking her down in the house, as he reached the second floor he saw it was empty. Silent. The only noise was his heavy breathing as he slowly walked along the dark hallway, another flash of light appeared from the hallways window; a smirk appeared on his red plump lips as he saw the metal knob to his coat closet. Blake shook in fear with a sweaty palm covering her heavy breathing as she hid behind the long trench coat in the small closet. She pressed her self more into the corner hoping, praying that she wouldn't be found by Harry; she heard the sound of his boots coming in contact with the floor as he took steps closer to the door where she was hiding behind, the footsteps stopped in front of the door and she held her breath. The floor creaked as he walked away but Blake wasn't stupid, she knew he was playing with her head; the door suddenly open showing an angry Harry he reached into the closet trying to grab ahold of Blake, she kicked her legs out which only gave Harry the advantage to grab hold of her ankle roughly pulling her out of the closet. Her skin rubbing roughly against the floor as her nails tried to claw away from him, once out into the hallway she was flipped over and smacked with the back of his rough hands sending her face into the floor making her dizzy. Harry picked her up by the waist hauling her over his shoulder, he walked them both to the room where she was first put when he took her. Throwing her on the bed her breast bounced under the confines of her sweater, he grabbed the hem of her sweater ripping it along the middle and grabbed her breast roughly; Blake finally felt the pain ease in her face when she felt air hitting her chest, she looked down to see she was being grabbed by Harry's rough hands and she started to thrash around but his weight was already pressed upon her body; Harry managed to get on top of her upper body putting his knees on either side of her torso, he unbutton his jeans and pushed them down enough to take his dick out of its tight hold in his boxers. Blake's brown orbs widen as she saw what he was doing, she saw the head of his dick appear as his fingers brought down the hem of his boxers.

" What are you doing?", Blake asked in worry as the words came out shaky.

" Giving you your punishment, now open your mouth.", Harry instructed. Voice heavy and raspier than usual. He moved his hand up and down, getting himself off by the girl under him. Shaking her head frantically, Blake clamped her lips shut turning her head away from the tip of his dick feeling the pre cum spread on her face with the turn of her head. Her hair was grabbed roughly forcing her to face in the direction of his red tip, growing tired of her games Harry pinched her nostrils closed with his thumb and the side of his index finger pressing the fingers together to prevent any source of oxygen to past through, only way is through her mouth. Looking up at Harry, he had a smirk placed on his face, she threw her hands up trying to smack him away; releasing his dick he used the hand that was used to pump to grab her wrist holding them down above her head, the pressure was starting to become to much and she had to breathing. Gasping for air, Harry thrusted his dick into her mouth feeling the wetness and warm consume him. It immediately hit the back of her throat causing her to gag sending vibrations back to him, feeling the pleasure from her mouth he started to thrust into her mouth roughly holding her head in place; salvia and cum dripped off her chin as she tried to break away from his hold and take a breath. Harry's forehead became laced with sweat as he let go a groan, his member twitch in her mouth growing in size as he was about to come undone.

" Ugh...Blake...I'm almost there!", he shouted as his thrust became faster and his grunts became frequent. Lightening flashed through the small rectangle window casting a half shadow on Harry's strained face, his eyes snapped shut and mouth gaped, panting; holding Blake's head down he came into her mouth, his liquids streaming down her throat as tears streamed down her cheeks. He pulled out of her mouth letting her breath but she only coughed spitting out his cum onto the mattress and gagging, tears came down faster as she began to choke. She sucked in a big breath and curled up into a ball, trying to hide from the monster who cared for no one but himself, her breathing was heavy as was Harry's but for two different reasons. Harry pulled up his boxers and his jeans buttoning them as he grabbed Blake, she didn't fight back. She was so overwhelmed and was still trying to make her breathing normal, he carried her to his room laying her down on the mattress she curled into a ball staring at the wall until sleep came to her.

*************************************

Blake's POV

I woke up feeling the burning in my throat, I shot up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. My knees skidded across the tile as I stopped in front of the toilet, I emptied out my stomach gagging; tears burned my eyes as I remembered how I was violated by Harry. I realized that their was no escaping this madness and that I was losing the fight, I flushed the toilet and stood up looking into the mirror. A gasp fell from my lips as I looked at my reflection, my hair was a sight of twist and big tangles, my skin was pale and my eyes were lifeless. I quickly turned on the faucet cupping my hands under it then splashing the cool water on my face, rubbing trying to get any trace of Harry from myself, I looked on the counter and found a toothbrush. I grabbed it and put toothpaste on it putting it to my mouth and brush the dirtiness from Harry off of my teeth, I rubbed my tongue and then bent down to spit out the suds into the sink; when I came back up I gasped and jumped startled by the fact Harry was standing behind me. I avoided his gaze and tried to move away from him but he moved the same way that I did, I huffed and sat on the lid of the toilet with my head in my hands. I started to cry.

" Why?!", I asked looking up with tear stained cheeks. I gritted my teeth and stood up slamming my fist into his chest. I cried harder repeating why, why, why! My wrist were grabbed and I looked up at him to see his green eyes staring at me hard with a hard glare.

I gulped.


	21. Chapter 21

Blake's POV

I stared into his dark green eyes, mouth gaped and hands slightly shaking while in the grasp of his big hands. His plump lips held a smirk while my own held the shape of an 'O', I tried to take my hands out of his grasp but it only tighten making a whimper fall from my lips as his fingers squeezed my wrist.

" I took you because I knew I couldn't have you and that you wouldn't give yourself to me. I love a great challenge, and your a big one.", his raspy voice filled my ears and I started to shake my head frantically. I snatched my hands back rougly feeling the pain pulse in my wrist but I ignored it as I glared at Harry as he stared hard at me; I made my hand collide into his cheek making his head snap to the side.

" You can never have me and you better prepare for a challenge cause this one might fucking kill you.", I seethed through gritted teeth as I walked past him out into the bedroom then running into the hallway. I heard his footsteps as I was going down the stairs, right as my left foot was about to come in contact with the last stair his voice rang through my ears.

" BLAKE IF YOU STEP OUTSIDE OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING HOUSE I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLY I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT JUST LIKE YOUR BESTFRIEND HAD HERS!!", He shouted and I felt the tears burn my eyes thinking of my deceased best friend but I fought them back clenching my fist I turned to look at Harry giving him a death glare. He lifted his hand flicking his index finger in, signaling for me to come to him, slowly I stomped up the stairs continuing my stair into his dark green eyes; once I was in front of him he grabbed my neck slamming me into the wall behind us.

" Ever do that again and I will take you on these stairs and beat your ass. Got it?", He stated sternly. I didn't reply just stared into his eyes, he shook me roughly making my head hit the wall.

" I said GOT IT!", he yelled this time and I nodded franctically. He let go and I rubbed my neck avoiding his burning stare.

" Go take a shower we have business to do and your going to be taught something to protect yourself if Desmond gets you.", He said and I walked past him not bothering to look at him as I made my way to the room.

*******************  
( A/N: OUTFIT: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=106075754 )

I was staring out the window watching everything go by as we drove to some unknown destination, I kept quiet the whole time I didn't have energy for anything right not; if anything I was saving it just in case. I want to try to leave while were outside so I can get somewhere faster. The car pulled up to an old abandon building with broken grimy covered windows and dead patches of grass, burnt by amount of sun given but no water to equal it out. I hopped out the car slamming the door shut hard, Harry got out the car and came towards me glaring at me.

" You are testing my last nerves Blake I guess you enjoyed your last punishment. you must of like my big cock in your mouth gagging you.", he said pushing my body so that I was pressed against the car door as he put his head in the crook of my neck I flinched away but he grabbed the other side of it and kept me in place as he dragged his tongue along my neck leaving a trail of warm salvia against my skin. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he did that, he went up to my ear and I felt his warm breath against the shell of my ear.

" Or maybe you want me to pound you hard, just like before.", he kissed my ear removing his head from my neck he started to walk backwards," This time you'll be sober.".

My jaw fell and I tried to calm myself down feeling my self become warm and wet in my underwear, I sighed and jogged up to Harry who was just opening the metal door of the building; I walked in after him and a silent gasp fell from my lips as I looked at the room, the outside looked like it was run down but the inside was filled with weapons as well with new flooring. I heard the click of a gun and I turned around to see the same girl with brown hair ,who helped me when I was stabbed, putting bullets into a 9mm gun, another boy came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist placing a kiss on her lips. When the boy lifted his head I remembered seeing him on the train, his brown eyes moved to me and he said something to his girlfriend making her look at me. She came towards me ,putting the gun on the table.

" Well look whose all healthy and walking.", she said and I gave her a half smile nodding. The boy came behind her throwing his arm around her, looking at me suspiciously. He pointed his index finger at me.

" Hey, I saw you on the train.", he said. His voice was deep and I nodded remembering what happened.

" Yup, you did. Didn't know you were part of Harry's gang.", I said and he shrugged.

" Don't judge a book by it's cover and so is Anna.", he said kissing Anna on her cheek. I turned away from them and looked around the room, I saw several sizes and types of guns; I remember when my father told me his favorite which was an automatic and that sometimes they jam while your shooting. I ran my finger along the cool metal of the guns, some being shiny and silver contrasting against some that were black.

" Shawn Anna! Come here!", I heard Harry yell and I looked up to see him standing on the second floor leaning against the railing. The couple went up to him and started talking, Harry's back was facing away from me but Shawn and Anna could see me; I looked around the room seeing the exit was right underneath the landing they were on, I slowly walked toward the exit pretending I was going to see more of the weapons but instead of seeing them I slipped one into my warm palm and took off running for the door; I checked to see if the gun had bullets and it was fully loaded with the golden capsules. I put the slot back into position, I ran behind the building seeing a small woods and I took off running towards it with the gun in my grasp. Once I past the trees, I heard the sound of a car speeding my way; I glanced behind me to see Harry and the other two in the car. Getting out and running after me, I ran faster holding the gun out behind me and shooting it randomly out seeing them duck for cover as I changed my course of direction and ran farther into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi   
> don't copy my story and I hope you enjoy it I worked really hard on it :)


End file.
